The Black Sisters
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: This story is about the young Black sisters, starting with the birth of Narcissa. I'll keep updating as long as you're reading. Rated T for further references.
1. Chapter 1

_Before I start, I want to say that while I'm writing this, I'm imagining Druella and Cygnus, very young. They're about 18. I was doing research and Cygnus was thirteen years old when Bellatrix was born... (look at the black family tree)_

It was a beautiful spring day and three year old Andromeda Black was sitting on the sofa in their large manor. She had brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She was the youngest child of Druella and Cygnus Black. Well not for much longer... Druella was pregnant. Andromeda and her older sister Bellatrix were very excited for the new baby.

Bellatrix, who was five, the oldest of the children, came skipping in. She had black curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was much prettier than her sister. "Hi Andy," Bellatrix said, "Wanna go outside and play?"

"No."

"Why not?" Bella said, crossing her arms.

"I-" Andromeda was cut of by a crash and her mother yelling for Bellatrix. "Bella! come here!" Bellatrix and Andromeda exchanged concerned looks. Bella slowly stood up, saying, "Mother, I'm coming!" Bellatrix ran down the hallway and into her mum's room. "What's wrong?" Bella said, she looked down and there was a puddle of water at her feet. "Are you okay?" She said, her mouth opened a eyes wide.

"I- I need you to write something for me sweetie. C-can you do it?" She said, grasping her stomach.

"Yes," Bellatrix said grabbing a piece of parchment and quill, "What do I put?" Bellatrix was getting nervous

"Just p-put Mummy is having her baby; come home," Druella said, breathing heavily now on her bed. "Its f-for Daddy." Bellatrix wrote it down (misspelled) and gave it to the owl. She walked over to her mums bed, "Mummy are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Druella said, holding Bella's hand in reassurance, "I'm just going to have the baby." Druella took a deep breath.

"Does it hurt?" Bella asked looking puzzled.

"Y-yes, it does. Very bad." She responded

"Why does it hurt?" Asked Bella. Druella didn't know what to tell her.

"Because the baby is c-coming out," that was the best thing Druella could think of, hoping Bella wouldn't ask any more questions, but she did.

"Where's the baby coming out from?" Bella questioned. Just then Cygnus apparated. It was a sweet scene: His wife laying on the bed in pain, while his 5 year old daughter was holding her mother's hand and stroking her sweating forehead.

"Get going Bella." He said, nodding at the door. Bellatrix kissed Druella on the forehead and left the room, and went back to the drawing room.

"Andy, guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"Mummy is having her baby now!"

"What?" Andy asked

"Is that all you can say? I told you she's having her baby!" Bella said excitedly.

"Oh..."

"Hey look!" Bella pulled out her mother's wand from her pocket, "Look what I took!"

"You soodn't do that!" Even Andromeda knew it was wrong. Bellatrix picked up the cat and plopped it in Andy's lap.

"Watch this... Crucio!" Nothing happend. "Ughh it's not working- hold him still Andy- Crucio!" she said louder, getting annoyed that it wasn't working, "CRUCIO!" She yelled, now really frustrated. The cat started twitching, "HAHA CRUCIO!" The cat started clawing the air.

"Bella no! Your hurting him!" She pulled the cat away letting him go.

"Awww..." Bellatrix said sounding dissapointed. Cygnus came out into the room, leaving Druella with the healer.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Bella was being bad to the kitty!" Andromeda said. Bella smiled. "Andy, it's time for you to take nap; and Bella, you have to tell me what you did to the cat." He picked up Andromeda and held Bellatrix's hand. There was no way she was going to be left alone. After he put Andy down for a nap, he took Bellatrix back to the drawing room.

"Bella, what did you do to the kitty?" He asked sweetly to her.

"I took mummy's wand and did a spell..."

"Which spell?"

Bellatrix smiled, "Crucio." There was no way a little kid could do that spell, so he didn't get her in trouble; that, and Druella's screams meant the baby was coming. But what he didn't know, was that Bella did actually do the spell. You have to mean it right? Well she did mean it, when it didn't work the first and second attempts she got really angry and did it. And she's _Bellatrix_. Well anyways enough with that. Cygnus didn't want to leave Bella alone in the drawing room but also didnt want Druella to have the baby alone either, so he took Bella into her room. "Stay here Bella, don't leave. Okay?" Bellatrix nodded, and went across the room and got one of Cygnus's books that she took a while back. It was a book about blood purity and how mudbloods should be dead. But Bella didn't know that, she got it for the pictures. Gruesome pictures of muggle torturing.

...

"Oh no, this is bloody terrible." Cygnus said pacing the room with a horrified look on his face.

"What is!?" Druella panted.

"Uh nothing..." he lied, he was just talking to the healer. "I need you to spread your legs out as far as you can."

"What are those?"

"Something used to break bones. You're too small down there." She was tall, and super skinny, besides the fact of being pregnant.

"Wh-what?!" she said looking horrified.

Cygnus put these two ice cold bars into her you know... She gasped in pain that wasnt even the worst part.

"Sorry babe, but it's the only way," he walked to the top of the bed and kissed her before proceeding. "Okay, on three. One... two... Three! He pushed down as hard as he could on those metal bars. Over Druella's screams, you could hear the bones break.

"Cygnus," she panted, "Boy or-"

"Girl!" He said, pulling the baby out. "Another girl!" He cleaned the baby and wrapped her up in a very expensive blanket. He took her over to her still panting mother, and layed down next to Druella.

"Sh-she's beautiful," Druella said, looking down at the bundle in her arms.

Cygnus was wiping Druella's forehead. _How could something so fragile cause my wife so much pain? _He thought, as he was looking at Druella, she still breathing heavily. She was mesmerized by the tiny baby in her arms.

...

Bella could hear yelling from across the hall, she wondered what was going on. Cygnus kept telling Druella to push; Bella didn't know what he was talking about. Push ups? Were they moving furniture? She heard a loud yell from Druella, and then crying. It was a _baby_ crying! Her mother wasn't yelling now, and Bella was really tired. She ended up falling asleep.

About an hour later she woke up and remembered the baby. She ran down the hall to Andy's room. Andy was sleeping (she had a silencer charm put on her room so she wouldn't have to hear the yelling and she could get some sleep) "Andy! Wake up! Mummy's had the baby!"

"A baby?"

"Yes! Come on!" She pulled her sister to the door of the room where Druella, Cygnus and the baby were, but a house elf stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but master told me to keep everyone out,"

"Beat it elf," Andy said.

"Im terribly sorry, but master said nobody; even you. Would you like me to tell you when you can?"

"Whatever." Bella said, grabbing Andy's hand, "Come on."

A few hours later, the elf came up to them and told them they can go see the baby. Bella knocked and slowly opened the door. "Can we see the baby?" Bellatirix asked through a crack in the door.

"Yeah, come here." Cygnus said. Bella and Andy walked over to the bed. Druella was still laying down, and Cygnus lifted the girls up on the bed with her. Druella was holding an itty bitty bundle.

"She's so tute!" Andromeda said clapping.

"What is she called?" Bellatrix asked.

"Narcissa"

"Oooh that's a pretty name!" Bellatrix said. She looked over at Andy then down at the little baby in Druella's arms, then back at Andy, "She's prettier than you Andy." Bellatrix teased.

"I know..." Andromeda said, she was in a sort of daze. "Mummy, Can I pet her?"

Druella laughed, so did Bella. "Andy!" Bella said, "You don't pet babies!"

"Oh. Can I touch her?" She asked.

"Of course you can sweetie," Andy put her hand close to the baby but quickly pulled it back. "She's not going to bite," said Druella, as baby Narcissa yawned, "See, she doesn't even have teeth,"

Andy and Bella laughed at their baby sister, "Haha no teeth!" Said Bella, "Like great uncle Alphard!" Druella couldn't help but laughing.

"_Uncle_, not great uncle." Said Cygnus. Druella always teased him about Alphard, and now it was rubbing off on the girls.

"Yeah, I know, but he's so old looking!" Bella said.

Druella was laughing so hard now, it hurt her terribly whenever she moved, she was all stitched up 'down there' because she tore during the birth. "Ow!" She cringed, pulling Narcissca closer to her chest.

Cygnus, noticing her pain, took the girls to Bellatrix's room, "Come on girls," he said, picking them up, "Let your mother and Narcissa get some rest."

"Bye mummy! Bye great uncle Alph- I mean Cissy..." Said Bellatrix snickering. After taking them to Bella's room, Cygnus went back to Druella, who was now nursing the baby. He sat on their bed right next to Druella and put his arm around her shoulder, "You alright babe? Need anything?" He asked.

"More ice?" She asked, with a guilty look on her face.

"Sure thing," he said, "Accio ice." The ice came flying in through the door, he gave her some to suck on, lifted the up blanket at the end of the bed and lifted her skirt. "Eh, you're still bleeding a bit, love," he got one of the wet towels to clean her up a bit. The healer taught him how incase of a situation like this. She didn't know whether she liked that feeling or not. It stung like crazy with the potion it was soaked in, but the cool feeling felt relaxing. Then he put the ice between her legs. "All better," he said, looking satisfied with himself, walking back up to the top of the bed, and planting a kiss on Druella's forehead. He sat right back on the bed next to her.

"Hello Cissa," Cygnus said, tickling her little head, causing her to smile. Cygnus put his arm around Druella once again. "Just think," said Druella, "We're only eighteen and we have three daughters."

Cygnus looked at Narcissa, "Three very beautiful daughters."

"Three's enough," she stated, "I don't think I could handle another. I mean I'd be able to control her, but I couldn't go through the whole pregnancy and birth again." Cygnus had a disappointed look on his face.

"Which one of them was easiest?" He asked

"Oh, Andy by far." she said, "I don't know if it was because I was young, or my first pregnancy, but with Bella, I just wanted food."

"I always want food," Cygnus said, "How was it with Cissa?"

"Pregnancy was easy up until the actual birth. Ughhh. Terrible- You gave mummy a hard time, didn't you?" She said to Cissa.

There was a crashing sound. Cygnus quickly got up and ran to Bella and Andy, "What happend?" He asked.

"Crucio'd the cat," Bellatrix said casually, like it was a normal thing to do.

"Wha- how" he stuttered, "Where did you get this wand?" He said taking the wand from her.

"I found it."

"And you can't really crucio the cat," he said, sounding unsure.

"Yes I can, watch-" she grabbed the wand from him, " -crucio!" The cat started shaking and fell to the floor with a thud.

"That's enough!" He said, taking the wand from her. "And what are _you_ doing?" He asked Andy.

"Reading!" She said excitedly. (Actually just looking at the pictures)

"That's where my copy of _Mudbloods: A True Disgrace to Wizardry_ went!"

"Oh, so that's what its called," Bella said, stroking the poor cat, "I've been meaning to get around to figuring it out."


	2. Druella's story

_This chapter, along with the first one are mainly for background information. The other chapters are going to mainly be drabbles, but will have different connections and some will be 2 parts._

Druella woke to Narcissa's cry. When she tried to get up it just wouldn't work. There was a sharp pain in her hips and lower stomach.

"Cygnus!" She whispered, "Help, I can't get up."

"What?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Help me. I can't get up!" Cygnus ran over to her, "It's- It's my hips and lower back."

"Can you sit?" He asked. She nodded and sat up, "Okay, I'm going to help you up." Druella put her arm over over Cygnus' shoulder. He held onto her hand. They tried walking but Druella couldn't do it. Cygnus laid her back on the bed. "Let me get Cissa calm and I will see to you."

He went over and picked up Narcissa. He cuddled the little baby and bounced her. She wasn't hungry, she just wanted some attention. He laid her back into the bassinet. "Okay Druella, now just undo your robe," Druella undid the robe revealing her bra and underwear. He placed his hands firmly on her frail hips. She cringed.

"Not so hard, babe." She said.

"Sorry," he said. "Lets go to the healers."

"No, no we can't. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"We have nobody to watch the girls."

"I can get my father, and we can take Cissa with us. I don't really trust him with anybody under the age of two."

"Fine,"

...

"Mummy, what are those?" Asked Bella.

"Cruches; they help me walk," She responded.

"Why do you need them?"

"Because I got hurt,"

"Why not use a potion?"

"I did, but it only works a little bit right away; then it slowly works and kicks in until I get better."

"Who hurt you?" Bella asked. All these questions were really getting on Druell's nerves.

"Bella," Cygnus called, "Leave your mum alone. And where's your grandfather?"

"He left a while back," said Andy, now coming into the room and sat next to Cygnus to look at baby Cissa.

"He left you alone?!" Druella said, her eyes widening.

"Yep," Bella said.

"I'm going to have a talk wi-"

Cygnus cut her off, "No. The girls are fine. You have to get ready for the party tonight." He knew that his father wouldn't have left them alone for too long.

"Oh my gosh!" Druella exclaimed, "Change into your nice clothes that we got last weekend," She said taking Narcissa, and making her way to her bedroom as fast as she could go with her crutches and Cissa.

"Do I have to?" Called Cygnus.

"Yes," Druella responded, "get the girls dressed too,"

Druella put Narcissa into the bassinet, and got her dress from the closet. It was beautiful. The top of the dress was a cream-colored ruffled silk blouse, with a long skirt, that wrapped around with ruffles. The cuffs of the sleeves, and the part where the top and skirt met, were beaded with pearls. She wore strands of pearls around her wrists and neck. Her hair in an elaborate bun.

When she was finished getting dressed, she dressed Cissa. Her dress was a very simple white one with a dark green bow going around her middle. She put a little strand of pearls around her tiny wrist, and walked out into the drawing room.

Andromeda's dress was almost just like Narcissa's, but with ruffles. And Bella's dress; the same, but even more ruffles. Cygnus wore a black suit green a green tie.

They were going to a banquet for those who are running for office in the Ministry.

..

"Druella!" Called Druella's best friend, Callidora. They were friends ever since they were young. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Druella said. Callidora ran over and hugged Bella and Andy, who followed shortly behind. Then she went over to Cygnus.

"Oh my goodness Druella! She's beautiful," Callidora said, "Whats her name?"

"Narcissa, but we call her Cissa. Do you want to hold her?" Asked Druella.

"Yes please. If its fine with you Cygnus,"

"Of course. I have to give my arms a rest." He said handing her to Callidora.

"Awww. Hello Cissa," she cooed to the baby. After a while of talking and catching up they were called to their seats. Since Druella had to make a speech about herself. She and Callidora walked over to the side of the stage, leaving Cygnus with the girls.

All the wives had to answer questions about herself to gain supporters for their husband. Of course you'd need some background information to help choose who you're going to vote for. You had to say basic things about yourself and let everyone attending ask questions. Very important witches and wizards were attending; Druella was very nervous.

After a woman stepped of the stage there was an applause and Druella went up there. The man up there got her a chair to sit on while she talked, because of her hips.

"Druella Black age 18," announced the man, as he left the stage.

"Good evening," she said, "I am Druella Black; wife of Cygnus Black. I have three beautiful daughters. Bellatrix, who is five, Andromeda, who is three; And the new baby Narcissa who is just a week old." she gestured at the table where Cygnus and the girls were sitting.

"Now for the questions," said the announcer into a microphone thing, "Druella, you have to answer three questions that will be asked, and elaborate on them. They don't need to be political questions; this event is getting to know the people who are running. Just call on someone raising their hand."

She chose a woman in front first. "Why do you have crutches?"

"Well, I just gave birth a week ago to my youngest daughter, Narcissa. It is hard to tell because I have bandages on, but my hips are very small. The reason women have larger hips than men is because they are the ones who have the babies. If their hips were any smaller it would make for a difficult birth. My first two were fairly hard to deliver, but nowhere near as difficult as with Narcissa. Since I was still growing when I had the first two, it messed with my hips- сausing them to be smaller than normal, and a smaller waist line. Since my ribs, hips, and pelvis were small it was nearly impossible to have a normal birth, but we didn't know that until a long while into the delievery. We didn't have time to go to St. Mungo's so we sent for a healer. The healer wasnt available so he gave Cygnus instructions on what to do." She cringed, "He had to take these things like tongs, but stronger, and put them up my- you know-" she blushed, "and as hard as he had to push down on them, causing my bones to break, and the baby to come out."

There were several horrified gasps from the crowd. She called on the second person, he was a man running against Cygnus.

"Mr. Eilas said you are eighteen, is that correct?" He asked her. Druella nodded, "And you said your eldest daughter is five," Druella nodded in agreement. "And your current husband is her father," Druella nodded again, "Based on that math, you would have been just thirteen when you had her. Now, I do not think it is suitable for someone with those morals to be in office. Any way to defend yourself?"

Druella was shocked someone would ask that. She knew personal questions were to be askedс, but these were too personal. She either had to answer or ruin Cygnus' chances of being head Department of International Magical Cooperation. She took a deep breath.

"That's a good question sir, but the answer is a story you may not want to hear, but since I do not want my husband and I to be described as skanks, so I will tell you." She said.

"My parents were alcoholics, and very abusive towards me. My father would often rape me." There were many looks of sympathy from the audience. "And when I became a little bit older, if I became pregnant, he would perform the cruciatus curse to make me loose the baby. This happened many, many times. When I was 11, I finally found a friend. Cygnus. He was in my house at Hogwarts, and was nice to me when nobody else was. I had him over one day during the summer before third year. My parents did not like that, even though they had said I could have him over. for my punishment, he performed the imperious curse on me and Cygnus," She wiped a tear from her eye, "The next thing I remember was waking up, locked in the cellar with Cygnus. We were there for probably a month, we were only fed water and moldy bread. Cygnus' parents didnt know because they thought he was staying for the summer, my father wrote to them saying that I had a brother who was Cygnus' good friend. During the time down there, I found out I was pregnant. It was the scariest feeling I've ever felt. I just remember how caring Cygnus was, a thirteen year old boy who cradled and rocked me, down on that cold, damp cellar."

She was crying more profusely now. The man who asked her was getting dirty looks shot his way.

"We were finally let out when it was two weeks until school to start again. He told me not to bother coming back until the end of term. The moment that my father gave me money for supplies and left us at Diagon Alley, we made a run for it. We went to Cygnus house. His parents were crazy about me, they offered to let me stay with them to get away from my parents. They were not mad at their son in any way. I shared a room with his sister and we became very good friends. His mother put a concealing charm on my belly to hide the fact I was expecting. I ended up having the baby over Christmas Holiday. I stayed there for a while. I suppose my father knew I was missing, but never really cared until he needed something done. And he found me during Easter holiday. He used the imperious curse on me, Cygnus, and his family. History repeated itself that day, my father did the same thing that he did once before. Nine months later, I was cuddling yet another little baby. I have never seen my father since, and I hope I won't ever have to."

She called on the next person. The man who asked her that question seemed completely mortified.

"What other countries have you and Cygnus been to?" An older woman asked, "It is crucial for someone to have expirences with foreign cultures."

"When I was seventeen, we left the girls with Cygnus' parents and traveled around the world. We went to Egypt, India, Japan, Norway, Sweden, Wales, Ireland, and then we went to the Bahamas to celebrate our 'half way' mark until returning home to see the girls. But we had to cut our trip short when I found out that I was going to have a baby."

"Miss Black, you may make your final statement before exiting the stage,"

"Cygnus Black will be the best choice because not only does he have many foreign expirences, but is also very caring." She bowed and walked off the stage.

"Druella, that was... that was-" Callidora stuttered, as they walked to the table.

"Horrible," finished Druella, "Gah, I think I just ruined his chances, Cally."

"I was going to say beautiful. I had no idea that's what happened. I never really thought about you being so young when you had her..."

"Yeah, but I'm thankful it did happen, I know it cut my childhood short, but I love my girls."

"Mummy!" Said Bellatrix, hugging Druella as she came up to their table. it was elaborately decorated with a fine white table cloth.

Druella sat down next to Cygnus, and took Narcissa from him.

_This story was mainly an introduction of Druella's past._


	3. Baby Cissa

"Your turn babe," Druella complained to Cygnus. Narcissa kept waking up in the middle of the night.

"Alright." Cygnus swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He got up and walked over to the bassinet.

"Do you want me to move this over right next to the bed?" He asked, picking up Narcissa and handing her to Druella.

"Oh yes, that would be perfect," She said, now laying on top of the covers. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I could go for-"

"Not you, the baby!" She laughed.

"I knew that," he lied, as he used a spell to push the bassinet up against the bed. Druella usually slept in her bra and underwear incase Narcissa got hungry. She slipped of her bra and held Narcissa up to her bare breast. After a while, Narcissa 'unlatched' and ended up getting milk squirted all over her face.

"Oh Cissa," said Druella as she wiped the milk off Narcissa's face. After that, she started getting fussy. Druella held Narcissa over her shoulder and burped her. "Cygnus, why don't you stay in one of the spare rooms?" She said, as Narcissa'a cries were getting louder.

"You spent nine months, of which many nights were sleepless, with a baby _inside_ of you. If anyone should get some sleep, it should be you."

"Yeah, but you had to put up with me for nine months; mood swings, cravings-"

"Lets just stay up together," He reasoned.

"Alright." She yawned, now laying on the bed instead of sitting, with Narcissa on her stomach, so now she could still nurse her and lay down the same time. Cissa unlatched again and another stream of milk sprayed her face.

"Cissa!" Laughed Druella. She wiped the milk of Narcissa's face again.


	4. RUSSIA

It is 1956. Bellatrix just turned six; Andromeda is four; and Narcissa is a few months old. Druella and Cygnus took them to a parade in Russia. It is freezing cold and very crowded.

"When's the parade gonna start?" Asked Bellatrix sitting in a chair on the sidewalk.

"Soon." said Druella, who was bundling Narcissa in warmer blankets. Cygnus came walking over with Andromeda, both holding hot chocolate.

"Here's your hot chocolate Bella," he said handing it to her. "Druella, sit down with the baby, you're going to get too cold."

"Alright." She sighed, taking a seat in a chair.

"Why did we have to come out here?" Cygnus asked.

"Campaigning purposes, remember hun?" Druella said, "Its a muggle custom, parades are."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. Because Muggle customs have turned out to be such a great experience with our children_."_

"The Carrows are coming, tell me if you see them."

"Mum! There they are!" Shouted Bellatrix. She ran over to Alecto and hugged her.

"I got you and Andy each a candy cane." Alecto held out two red and white striped candy canes. "Here." Bella and Andy took them.

"Say thank you." Reminded Druella. Both girls told her thank you, and ran away.

"No!" Called Cygnus as he ran after the girls. Little Amycus stole his spot. When he finally caught up with them, and grabbed Bella and Andy and took them back, Alecto followed them.

"I want butterbeer!" whined Bella.

"You can't have it Bella. They dont sell it in these muggle shops." Cygnus said.

"I _hate_ muggles!"

"Tell me about it..." Cygnus said as he walked over to Druella. "Is it too cold babe?" he asked, as Druella shivered.

"A bit. But I want to see the rest." She pulled the hood of her coat up over her head. "At least it's not snowing." And as if on cue, it started snowing. "No. I don't believe this!" She said, bundling up Narcissa even tighter.

Andy ran up to Druella, "Mummy! It's snowing!"

"Here, bundle up." Druella handed her a blanket, "Bella! Come here," Bella ran over to her, and she wrapped a blanket around her. "Sit down next to Andy." Bella sat down in the same chair as Andy, the chair was big enough for both of the small girls to share.

"Mum," Bella whined, "I can't see over the crowd." Druella discreetly used a spell and the crowds shifted so Bella had a perfect veiw.

"Good?" Druella asked, and Bella nodded her head.

...

"That was a fine parade wasn't it babe?" Cygnus asked Druella, once it was over. Druella nodded. Andromeda was asleep in the chair, and Narcissa just woke up and was getting fussy.

"Muuuum," Bella moaned, "Can I stay over with Alecto tonight?"

"Is it all right with you?" Druella tilted her head back to Alecto's mum and dad.

"Of course it's alright. We'd love to have her over."

Bella and Alecto squealed with delight.

Cygnus stood up, "Well, it was nice seeing you." He said to the Carrows. "Take good care of my daughter."

"We will." They assured walking off away from people so they could disapparate.

Cygnus scooped sleeping Andromeda, and Druella stood up, Narcissa held tight against her chest. "Cygnus, can we stop at a muggle shop? Cissa is really hungry and it's a long way back to the hotel."

"Of course." The four of them walked into a small diner.

"Mozhet li moya zhena medsestra nashego rebenka zdes'?" Cygnus asked the owner.

"Konechno, ona mozhet." The owner said, walking to the back of the store.

"Okay since when have you known Russian?" Druella questioned. She started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her bare breasts.

"I've always known it darling."

"Oh _really_?" She raised a brow.

"Yes I do- Vasha grud' bozhestvennogo."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're beautiful." He snickered. Druella shot him a skeptic look and continued nursing the baby. A half an hour later, when they were done warming up, they walked to the door.

"Vashi zheny grud' bozhestvenny." The owner called as they walked out the door.

Cygnus laughed, "ya znayu."

"What'd he say?" Druella said, readjusting her hold on Cissa.

"Oh nothing..."

Luckily Andy stayed asleep the whole way to the hotel.

TBC...

_**A/N If you wanna know some of the Russian, copy and paste it to google translate.**_


	5. Druella & Cygnus

Okay, so far my story is pretty crappy. Im working on a piece where the family is in Russia.

Every once in a while I do one of these for the characters. I don't have any particular order, so if you wants me to do a certain character from the story, just tell me in a review. :D And they're not all relationship ones like this.

I do a lot of research on my topics. Like for the story I'm writing, I have a tab open about Russia

...

Here's a thing about Druella and Cygnus. I got the questions from one of my favorite writing help websites.

**What sorts of activities and such did your characters bond over?**

They like to go out to dinner, or just spend time alone talking.

**What sorts of activities do they do together?**

sex...

**What dreams and goals do they share?**

They both are strongly against breeding witches/wizards with muggles. And hate mudbloods. They'd like to purify the wizarding world.

**What dreams and goals do they have that they do _not_ share?**

Cygnus is very interested in politics and other countries, he would love to be head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He used to dream of being a pro Quidditch player, but had to give it up to help raise his children.

**How many children does each partner want? **

Drubella is fine with three daughters, she would like another, but she doesn't like the birth part. Cygnus is the same way, but he desperately wants a son.

**What other plans do they have for the future?**

They'd like to finish traveling. They were in the middle of traveling the world when Druella found out she was pregnant with Narcissa. They never have had a honeymoon

**What are the most difficult situations they have faced together so far?How did they overcome them?**

Definitely having childeren at such a young age. They overcame them by staying together, and the help of Cynus' mother.

**What are some of their best memories together so far?**

Rasing their daughters. Even though it was terribly difficult, they still had the best time. Druella had grown up in fear, knowing no love, until she met Cygnus and his family.

**What things do they do that get on each others' nerves?**

Druella always teases Cygnus about his brother.

**What sorts of things did they or do they get into arguments or fights over?**

They rarely get in fights, but when they do, it's usually about their children or his work.

**How do they reconcile after arguments or fights?**

Sex...

**What would each partner be willing to change about xirself for the other?**

Cygnus would change his bad temper for her. Druella is always trying to get rid of her anxiety and her always changing moods. She's very over emotional, and would change that too.

**How do they each react when the other is in pain or is troubled?**

Cygnus trys not to show his pain in front of Druella. He has to be strong, or she'll just collapse under anxiety.

Whenever Druella is in pain or trouble, Cygnus always holds her and rocks her in his lap. He tells her nice things about herself when she is crying, and kisses her. Sometimes she randomly starts crying for no reason, and whenever she does, Cygnus holds onto her, he doesn't say anything, he just sits there with her and let's her cry. Druella is emotionally unstable because of her past. She has vivid memories of what happened when she was young.

Please review this. I need a motivation.


	6. RUSSIA PART 2

Druella woke up to the sound of Cissa crying. She got up out of the hotel bed waled over to the crib and picked up Cissa. She immediately stopped as her mother cuddled her. It was a lot colder in Russia. Druella wondered how Bella was doing, even though she was only one room over with the Carrows. She took Cissa into the area with the couch.

Andy sat up on her bed. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. "MUMMY!" she yelled. "WHERE _AM_ I?"

"Shhh!" Hushed Druella, going into her room and walking over to the side of her bed. "We're at a hotel in Russia, remember?"

"Oh yeah... Where's and Bella?"

"Bella is with Alecto, and Daddy is working."

"I'm hungry." She complained, but got distracted when she saw something on the nightstand. "What's this?"

"I don't know. Maybe some type of clock?"

Andy started messing with it. It suddenly began beeping crazily. "Confrigno!" Druella said, causing the clock to explode. "Whoops..."

"Do you think the Carrows are up yet Andy? Maybe we can check to see if they've blown anything up yet."

"Yeah!" Andy said excitedly. The three of them went into the hallway, walked to the room next to them, and knocked. Agnes Carrow answered the door.

"Was that you making all that noise a few minutes ago?"

Druella smiled guiltily, "Yeah. Sorry, a little mishap with the muggle stuff."

"Come in, we've had some problems with that too. Oh and you brought Cissa! Haven't seen her not all bundled up."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes, certainly." Agnes said, taking the baby from Druella. Andy ran to the table where Bellatrix was at with her friend Alecto and her twin brother Amycus.

"Oh Bella, you missed it! Mum blew up a muggle thing!"

"I almost blew up Amycus." Shrugged Bella, sounding unimpressed.

"Yeah, but mum stopped us." Frowned Alecto. They continued talking for a bit, until there was a knock at the door. Druella had to answer it. It was one of the hotel employees.

The sight came as a bit of a shock to him. A young nineteen year old girl, wearing nothing but her laced bra and underwear, and a white bathrobe, while breastfeeding Cissa. So he just stood there not saying anything.

"Get on with it." She said.

He muttered something in Russian, that they didn't understand, so Druella said something back to him in Russian that she had no idea what it meant. But it had to be pretty bad to make him leave like that.

"Druella, what did you say?"

Druella shrugged, "No idea."

"We have a day to ourselves, and well, the kids. Do you want to go anywhere?"

"We could go to that Red Circle [square] thing," she suggested, "It's really popular with the muggles."

"Would that be a good idea with four kids and a baby?"

"I don't see why not. We could stop at a muggle shop and get a baby carriage."

"Alright. Amycus, Alecto!" Agnes yelled, "Come on!"

"Bella, Andy! Come on, we are going out."

...

"Oooh, here's a shop," Druella said, pointing to a shop on her map. "It's called- Eh- I don't know." It was called Все Для Крохи (Everything for your baby)

It was very difficult for them to get around. Druella held Cissa in one arm, and held onto Andy's hand. Agnes held each of the twins hand in hers. And Bella didn't hold anybody's hand.

Amycus wanted to catch some pigeons, Bella and Alecto wanted to get some butterbeer ("They don't sell it here, remember?") And Andy wanted a balloon. But they couldn't do any of that because they had to go to the shop and get to St. Basil's.

Finally they managed to get across Red Square, and went into the shop. Agnes took all the children to the play area and stayed with them, while Druella carried Cissa around the store.

Druella ended up buying a nice baby carriage, blanket, and a little bear for Cissa. The carriage was wonderful. It was a stroller and a pumpkin seat together. The pumpkin seat was attached to the top of the stroller, so the baby would be facing whoever pushed it. Underneath it, was a basket for a diaper bag and other things. She didn't know how to pay with muggle money so she just handed the cashier many drubles, and had them do if for her.

"Come on guys." She said, putting the blanket on top of Cissa, and handing her the little stuffed bear. Cissa seemed to love it. "Andy, come here. You get to sit in here."

Andy ran over to her and sat in the stroller. Druella buckled her in and they left the shop and went to St. Basil's.

...

Druella took Cissa out of the carriage and put her in her crib. Andromeda went into the room she and Bella shared for the trip and fell asleep. Druella fell back onto her bed. "No more walking for me. Look at my feet!" She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. "Ughh blisters! Bella, do you have any blisters?"

Bella pulled off her shoes and socks, and examined her feet. "Nope." She came into the room that Cygnus, Druella and Cissa shared.

"Lucky... Don't think there's a spell for healing blisters."


End file.
